Seems to Be
by Luv2Write16
Summary: Ben likes Kevin but afraid to admit it. Kevin likes Ben and trying to forget by using Gwen. Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and its characters. Please review. I have UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Ben's View

So today, I saw Kevin holding a locket. i bet he's giving it to

Gwen. I know I shouldn't feel sad but how could I complete with

Gwen. It doesn't matter because Kev's Straight.

Kevin's View

Okay. I got this locket for Gwen. I like her and all but just as a friend. My heart

belongs to the other Tennyson. No not Max Tennyson but the one and only Benjamin

Tennyson. You know "the hero". I liked him since we were kids because he helped

me out before knowing me as "the crook" or my real self. At that time I didn't really

like Gwen. She seemed really snobby.

Have you ever heard that when one picks on somebody they usually doing it

because they like that person. Well that's why I tease Benjy. But I will never admit it

to him or anyone else. I rather be his friend and nobody he hates. He'll hate me if I

told him then he would avoid me. That's why I flirt with Gwen to get my mind off of

him.

Back to the locket, I'm giving it to her for two reasons: 1 for her to have a

picture of me when I was normal.

Which is another reason I could never have Ben 'cause of my looks. I think Gwen is

taking pity on me but oh well I'm using her so call it even.

Second reason, to go to the next step and forget about Ben.

The only person I have befriended and loved.

Gwen's View

It seems Kevin is ignoring me lately. And it seems Ben is ignoring both of us.

Kevin's View

"Hey Kev, have you notice that Ben seems to be ignoring us?" Gwen ask out

of no where. She was sitting on the couch while I was working on my car.

"No I haven't." I've been to busy trying to ignore him to see.

"Well your no help." She yells while leaving the garage. Finally she left. I hope Ben

didn't go off and did something stupid. I'm not that lucky 'cause Ben is exactly likely

to do that. I'm going to call him to make sure. 5 minutes later.

"Yes." Ben said.

"It's Kevin." I said feelin' stupid.

"Well duh! I know so what you want?" Has Ben always been this harsh?

"Well no need to put your undies in a twist Benjy." I joked.

"Well the phone is goin' down if you don't answer." He seems mad and not just at

my joke.

"I wanted to know what's wrong? You seem to be distanting yourself from us?"

Ben's View


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's View

"Well, I don't feel like being by you two "love birds". I took a breath then said.

"Second, me and Julie broke up." It's the truth I don't want to see them 'cause I keep

getting mad and jealous. Not because their relationship seems to be working and mine

and Julie's didn't but because I love one of them. Like in love with. No not Gwen! Shes

my cousin…ew! But Kevin. Yes I love him. I know he's a guy but that shouldn't matter

there is nothing wrong with or being gay. I know I'm not gay 'cause I only like Kev. I

tried dating Julie to forget him and these feelings but it felt wrong using her that way so I

broke up with her.

"So she finally dumped you Tennyson?"

"No, I broke up with her." I said. Why did he call he doesn't care for me. He shown that

in the past.

"Whoa, please don't put your anger on me. Not less you want to come and battle."

"That seems tempting but knowing Gwen she'll start yelling at me for trying to hurt her

Poor "little sweetie".

"Na. I'm fine…well see ya at the next alien attack ok..bye." I said then hanged up before

he could reply.

Kev's View

Wow interesting. I'm glad he broke up with that girl. I hate to admit it but I was

really jealous of her.

Gwen just walked in seeming stressed out.

'What's wrong?" I ask.

"I went to Mr. Smoothie and couldn't find him but saw Julie and ask her if she knew if

anything was wrong..."

"And?" I urge.

"She said "Who knows".

"I do." I all but sung.

"What?!" She looks stuned.

"I called him and he said "Him and Julie broke up and he didn't want to be by us."

"Well that sure explain things." She said while sitting down on the couch.

Gwen's View

"Yeah I guess it does…" Kevin says while getting back to his "precious car".

I'm starting to think that dating him was a mistake I like him as a friend and all but I only

force him to go to that dance ( which we never made it there though) and all 'cause

I wanted to annoy Ben.(It's a cousin thing) I saw the way Ben looks at Kevin when

Kev's not looking. And I guess I can stop before I hurt them both. That's it I'm going to

do it I'm going to break up with Kevin and tell Ben sorry…

I look up and see Kevin walking towards me…

Ben's View

I'm at Mr. Smoothies. Oh how I love this place. I'm usually not here by myself but

I guess I'm alone today. And for that being strange, today I got a normal flavor.

Strawberry and Banana Smoothie. Yum! Kevin. That is what this flavor reminds me

of. Normal. Kevin always acts like himself and never changes for anybody or thing. And

that's what I think normal is. I think Kevin is beautiful inside and out. (He would hurt me

if I called him that) I know he is worries about his looks, but I don't think he

change he's still Kevin and no body else. I know he blames me for what happened to

him those two times. I'm truly sorry about those accidents. But I'll never be sorry for

being his friend. I know he hates me for that but I'm trying to get him to forgive me. I

was truly happy and surprised when he helped me out the null void. You would think

he would want his revenge.

"Hey Ben. What you doing?" Ask Julie. I motion her to sit down.

"Just thinking." I answered. Then I took a sip of my smoothie.

"What about?" I'm glad me and her can be friends.

"About Kevin." I answered truthfully.

"What about him?" She ask.

"Oh how I ruin his life with the omintrix." I said sadly.

"I heard the story from Gwen and I don't think you ruin it."

"Yeah but…" I look and see a glaring Kevin glaring at me.

"But what Ben? Hello Ben?" Julie kept saying.

"But I did." And trying not to stare at Kevin and Gwen.

Kevin's View

"Hey Gwen…here." I say while tossing the locket at her.

"Its me and you from the docks." Yeah Benjy's first date. We snuck in there and took our

picture.

"Yeah. I wanted you to have a picture of me when I was normal."

"Thanks. You should give one to Ben too." What???

"Huh? What?! Why?" Please tell me she found out.

"I know you dislike him and all but he is your friend right?" Phew! She doesn't know.

"Well I don't need to waste my money on a locket for him and we never took a picture

together so that's kinda hard to do."

"Oh whatever Kevin. Come on lets go get a smoothie. She says while getting into my

car. I just sigh and drive to the smoothie place. It wouldn't matter its not like he thinks

of me or anything and if I did give him one he would use it to make fun of me and tell me

how ugly I have gotten.

I look over the establishment and see Ben and Julie together talking. He lied to me.

I just glare at him while Gwen goes gets us a smoothie.

Ben's View

He's still glaring at me I can feel it.

"How Ben? He's the one who touch the omintrix so its his fault." I agree with that.

"I know that but now look at him he has to wear that mask so he can fit in. Its my fault

He has to where it. Its my fault he more self conscious. ITS MY FAULT THAT I

TRIED MESSING WITH THE OMINTRIX. MY FAULT HE HAS TO FEEL UGLY. MY

FAULT HE FEELS LIKE HE…Its my fault. Its my fault…" I said starting to yell it then I

broke down crying. Then I powered up to Jet-ray and flew off. I can't believe I broke

down in front of Julie and in public but worse in front of Kevin.

Kevin's View

I'm still half glaring and half watching him. Then I here him starting to yell.

"ITS MY FAULT THAT I TRIED MESSING WITH THE OMINTRIX. MY FAULT HE HAS

TO FEEL UGLY. MY FAULT HE FEELS LIKE HE…"

"He's talking about you, you know?" Said Gwen.

"What?" I ask. I'm still kind of shock.

"He feels guilty for what happen to you." Says Julie coming up to us.

"…" Still speechless.

"Kevin he was sitting over there in self pity thinking about you and he just broke down

crying before he left." Crying over me. Yeah right.

"He's not guilty he's pleased I'm this way." I say getting into my car about to leave Gwen.

"Kevin! Wait!" Yells Gwen.

"1st of all Ben cares for you. And 2nd we are over. I think we should see new people.

She just broke up with me.


	3. Chapter 3: A little

Gwen's View

I know I said I was going to break up with him at the garage but he gave me that

locket. Which was very sweet by the way. Then I asked to go to Mr. Smoothies. Which

is usually Ben wanting to go there. When we got there I saw Ben and Julie. And Ben

looked mix with sadness and depression. I look at Kevin, He's glaring at Ben or/and

Julie. Then out of no where Ben draws a lot of attention to himself by yelling about "its

his fault" It didn't take a genius to figure out what "My fault that I messed with the

omintrix" or "My fault feels ugly" that he was talking about Kevin. I guess he feels guilty

and on top of that has feelings for the poor man. I wonder if Ben thinks Kevin looks hot,

cute, and etc. While he's like this. I was think that while Julie was talking to Kevin amd

when he said "He's not guilty he's pleased I'm this way." Lets just say it kinda pissed

me off. How dare he say that about Ben. Doesn't he see that Ben cares for him. As a

friend and maybe just a little more. Hold on! He's about to leave me here. He's such a

jerk. "Kevin! Wait!" I Yelled kinda mad. You would to if your boyfriend was about to

ditch you. Then I said. "1st of all Ben cares for you. And 2nd we are over. I think we

should see new people. There I just broke up with him but I'm still keeping the locket.

I guess I shocked him good 'cause he isn't talking. So I just walk off in the direction of

my home. Oh yeah forgot the "friend speech". I turned around, he's still there gaping like

a blue-gill. "Kev, we can still be friends. Right?" Then left.

Ben's View

Okay. Today has been a little weird. What next? Cash and J.T. going to come

by and be nice for once. Now if that happen I would be a little freaked out. Well my

thoughts have made me smile. Okay. I have thought about my "issue" I will stay friends

with Kevin and never tell or show him how I feel. And find someone I can actually like

and get over him. And Kevin probably thinks I pity him now about what happen to him.

I haven't been at this park in ages. Actually about three weeks ago but who's actually

counting. "Hey. Tennyson." I look up and let's just say I'm shocked into believing that

some unbelievable things happen.

Kevin's View

She wants to be friends. I guess I can do that if I'm still around here. I don't see a

reason to stay. Don't have a fake girlfriend anymore. And the one I love doesn't like me,

thinks I'm ugly, and now he pities me. I was fine with Gwen pitying me but Ben I can't

stand. I want to look strong and brave in his eyes. Not some weak cry baby. I could stay

and watch over Ben and make sure he doesn't do something stupid. But I'm not so sure

if my heart can take seeing another person by Benjy.

Third Person's View

Is it just me or is these boys a little too stubborn.

Ben's View

"Hey Tennyson." Somebody said in a nice voice.

"C-C-Cash? W-What do y-you want?" Can you tell I'm just a little scared. 'Cause hello I

was just thinking about him can you say weird. Cool I can see you can say it. Then he

just sat down in the swing next to me.

"Um…Tennyson…I want…to tell…you something…' He seemed nervous. I wonder

why. "Um…sure. Shoot." He better not shoot me with a gun…

"Well…I wanted say I'm sorry how I treat and had treated you." Wow he's apologizing.

Now that I see him in this "new light" he has nice eyes.

And I have a excuse for it but it isn't a good excuse and all…" Aww. He's so cute. What

am I thinking I think I hit something while I was flying earlier. "So what is the excuse?" I

ask come on who isn't curious about it. I like you Tennyson…like like-like you…"

Saying I am shock would be a understatement of the century.

"Well?" Cash ask a little impatient. "What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I don't know something like: "sorry I don't feel the same", "What are you some kind of

sicko", or Get the heck away from me you fag." Wow all negative. I'm probably going to

regret this but I could get over Kevin. "What no I like you too or Oh just kiss me?" I

teased him. "Okay that's just mean. Sorry I told you." And with that Cash got up to

leave. Should I grab him and forget Kevin or Not grab him and hope Kevin turns and

falls for me?


	4. Chapter 4: Now thats shocking

Ben's View

Okay. I need to make a decision.

Gwen's View

Why does no one want to answer the phone. I called Ben and Kevin like ten

times. And no answer. Okay going to call them one more time. So, I picked up my

plumber's badge and called Kevin.

"What's up Gwen?" Said Kev.

"Finally! You answer!" Why was I calling again.

"Yeah sorry about that...I was just thinking..." Please tell me he wasn't in love with

me.

"Oh...what about?" I asked curious.

"Oh just life...I guess..." He seems down.

"Hey about the break up..."

"Yeah what about it...?" Jeez he really seems down.

"I'm sorry and I want you to forgive me and still be my friend after I tell you, what I'm

about to say."

"Okay." Kev said clearly interested in what I have to say.

"Well I never liked you..." I started to say but got interupted by Kev.

"Oh so you never like me. So you just took pity on me?"

"No Kevin let me finish please?" Gosh do you know rude he is...

"I never liked you as a boyfriend but like you as a friend." I hope he got it.

"Okay let me get this straight. You like me as a friend but not as your boyfriend."

I swear that was exactly what I just said. "Yeah."

"So why did you date me then?" Should I tell him the truth or just part of it.

" 'Cause I just wanted to annoy Ben."

Kevin's View

So she just used me. Okay. Let this be over already.

"Okay. I forgive you and we still can be friends."

"Okay good. Now I have to call Ben so bye." "Bye."

Okay. I think I will sleep this off. I hope we have an alien to fight tomorrow 'cause its

going to be my punching bag.

Ben's View

Okay. I made my decision.

"Cash. Wait." I said. Cash stop dead in his tracks. And without turning around he

said. "You can stop teasing with me and forget what I said and I'll leave you alone."

He's going to make this hard. (& no pun intended)

" What if I don't want you to leave me alone?" I asked kind of serious and a pinch of

teasing.

"Why on Earth would you want me to pick on you Tennyson?" Ha! He thinks I mean

where he teases me. I can't help it. I laugh. Thats when Cash turns around and when

he's coming back he's saying. "Stop laughing at me Tennyson. I'm serious."

I look up at him and smile. "I know. I was laughing 'cause you thought I wanted you to

pick on me again." He looks kinda confused. "What else would you mean

Tennyson?" " I meant that I like you too." I now know I'm blushing. I look at Cash.

"Are you serious? Like you're not pullin' my chain." Now I'm going to have some fun.

"What! You got to be kiddin' me!-" I started play yelling then I saw Cash's smie turn

into a frown. "You got a chain? Show me." His face was priceless. "U-Uh...y-you..."

I'm just jokin' Cash. But I am serious I do like you." I swear I blush a little to much.

"T-Then d-do you w-want to go o-out and get a smoothie tomorrow?" And again

he's so cute. But Kevin is way hotter. Man stop thinking about him and move on.

"Sure. I'll meet you at one okay." " Okay. I better see you." "Okay bye." "Bye"

Then Cash left. I leave in the opposite way to my house.

My bed is so nice. Today was weird and interesting.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~

Ben's View

I got a date. Today. Was all I thought when I woked up. I look at the clock

and it reads 11:35am. I guess I'm going to call Gwen. *Ring. Ring*

"Hey Ben...Where were you last night I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

She seems a little mad and annoyed. "Well, I was at the park playing. and I'm callin'

to see if you want to come over?" "Oh you were at the park...okay not going to ask

why and yes I'm on my way. See ya in 10." Then she hunged up. Then I got up got

dressed, brushed my teeth, then brushed my hair. *Ding Dong* I halfed ran and half

walk down the stairs to the front door. I see orange hair.

"Hi Gwen." While opening the door.

"Hey so what you want to do today?" Good question.

"First I want to eat some breakfast then we could go look for alien activity."

"Okay."

We sat in the kitchen with me eating cereal and Gwen eating some toast.

I looked at the clock it read 11:57am. "Hey Gwen can you call Kevin to come pick us

up." " Sure." Then she gets up and walks to the hallway. I can hear her.

"Hey Kevin."

Silence

"Can you pick us up at Ben's?"

Silence

"Okay see ya here."

We sat in the kitchen with Gwen reading while I did the dishes we used.

*HONK HONK* I look at the clock. Before I left out my house where Gwen left to. It

read 12:12pm. Okay I think I still can make it on time for my date.

We drove and drove. It was boring. No activity shown up.

"So does anybody know what time it is?" Hoping I'm wasn't late.

"You have a watch Benjy so used it?" Said Kevin.

"Okay. I'll use it. And turn into echo echo again."

"Okay okay you win it's...Gwen what time is it?" Ha ha that made me smile. Oh how I

wish Kevin would smile at me with a real one. STOP! Thinking about him.

I look at Gwen and she rolled her eyes at Kevin.

"It's 12:39pm." "What!" And I'm glad I had my seat belt on 'cause Kevin slammed his

breaks. "Why did you stop we got to go and get a smoothie now." I practicly yelled

at Kev. Kevin looked like he was going to say something but didn't but started

driving again.

Then we drove up to Mr. Smoothies. "What time is it?" I ask again.

Gwen looked at me and said "You'vew been looking at the clock earlier today and

now you keep asking "what time is it?" so whats going on?" "Well tell me what time

it is and I will tell you." Gosh I think I'm going to lose it. I am so nervous.

"Its 12:58pm." Gwen said.

"Yes! I made it on time." I all but yelled.

"What you got a date or somethin' Benjy?" We got out of the car.

Gwen said "I'll go get the smoothies."

I look at Kevin and say "Yes. Yes I do." Kevin's face look surprised and his eyes

looked very sad. Then he just got back into the car.

Kevin's View

He GOTS a DATE. Before I do something stupid I got back into my car.


	5. Chapter 5:Who I Am is Ugly

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or it characters. I do not own "Who I am" By Nick Jonas and the Administration either.

Gwen's View

I'm walking back with three smoothies and I see Ben looking like he's

happy and sad. And Kevin's in his car like he's ready to leave. I wonder

what happened now. I guess I'm gonna ask Ben. "Ben did you two have a

fight or something?" I ask. I wonder if he told Kevin his feelings yet. "No.

Well at least I don't think so. He could be mad at me." "Hold on let go to the

tables and talk." Then he left to one of the empty tables. Then I knock on

Kevin's window. He rolled it down and said "What?" "Here's you smoothie

and don't bother me and Ben for like 10 minutes okay." "Why?" "Because I

need to talk to him." "Fine." Then he rolled his window back up. I walked

back to Ben. "So…Ben I'm sorry." I said. He looks at me wearily and says

slowly. "Why? What did you do?" "I know. How you feel for…and I wanted

to annoy you by flirting with and going out with him. So for that I'm sorry." I

said feeling a little guilty. "Who? What you talking about Gwen?" "Kevin. I

know you like Kevin and its okay you can have him. Me and him are just

friends now. I broke up with him before it got serious 'cause I'm not that

cruel and take your love away. Ben." "So you knew and…wow…" "Well you

should tell him you like him." "And what get rejected and laugh at by the

one, I DO LOVE I DON'T THINK SO." "Okay. I didn't think that through.

You never know he could like you." 'Nope I ain't taking the chance and it

doesn't matter. I already found someone new and here he comes." I look

behind me and see only one boy coming this way and its Cash. "Your not serious." I

SAID HOPING HE WAS JOKING. "No I am not that's why I wanted a ride here 'cause

I had a date. You can even ask Kevin." "What? So your over him already? That only

means you never even loved him." "Don't you tell me my love is fake." Then he got up

and walked away. I walked back to the car. Then something click he said "is" and not

"was" so he still has feeling for Kevin. I got in Kevin's car. Then he starts to drive away.

"Wait. What about Ben?" I ask. "He has a date." "So you knew he had a date?" "Not

Into 10 minutes ago." "Well pull over. I want to talk." He pulled over.

"Do you know who he's on a date with?" I asked.

"No. Probably some girl from his school."

"No actually a boy from school." I look at Kevin hoping I didn't just ruin his and Ben's

friendship. He looked shock and for some reason he also looked regretful.

"So?"

"SO. You got to tell him no he can't."

"Why? You don't like gay relationships."

"No its not that it who he's on a date with." Okay. I'm going to tell him the truth but only

the impression that Ben likes him and let Ben actually tell him.

Kevin's View

So she tells me to stay away so her and her and "not so mine" Ben. I wonder

what they are talking about. I heard Ben yell , I DO LOVE I DON'T THINK SO or

something like that. It don't make sense. Now she came back and we are leaving. I

really don't want to see my Ben with anyone else. Then she ask me to pull over. Okay I

did it. Then she ask me if I knew. Who Ben was on a date with? Of course I don't. I told

her no. Ben is gay how? Where was I? I could of ask him out? No I don't need to get

over myself like that. Everyone knows Ben would never like me like that. Hey I even

tried to kill him. And hey I'm not good enough for him. I'm starting to think I should have

just left. Now were arguing about Ben's date. She wants me to stop it.

"Who exactly is he on a date with?" I ask knowing my heart got caught in my throat.

"Cash." Did she just say Cash. Oh hell no. I putted my car in drive and made a speedy

U turn and drove way over the speed limit to get back to Mr. Smoothies.

Gwen yelled. "What are you doing?" Lets say I couldn't help it. But I said. "I;m not going

to let that piece of trash take My Ben away from me."

For some reason I think she smirked. While she said. "You Ben huh?" I just stayed quiet

and I knew I was blushing like crazy. Now the only thing I had on my mind was get to

Ben and…what?! I slammed my breaks I just realize I don't really have a chance with

him so why try? "Why did you stop?" Gwen asked. "I like your cousin okay. I never liked

you like that either I just used you to forget my feelings for him." I can't believe I told her.

"Its okay. But you need to go to Ben." What….

"No I don't." He don't like me. And my looks…

"if you like him then you have to."

"But there is no way he can like me back Gwen…Just look how I treated him in the past

and just look at me…I have to wear this mask…I'm so ugly…he doesn't…wouldn't want

me…"

"You got to try. What about Cash, huh?"

"Okay." I just drove the last five minutes to Mr. Smoothies doing the speed limit.

I look and see him with Cash. "Gwen?" "Yeah?" "Come with me?" "Okay." We got

out the car and walked towards them and sat down I sat by Cash and Gwen sat by Ben.

Ben's View

This date was good I guess we just talk and flirt a little bit but I kept thinking

about Kevin and what Gwen had said. Then speak of the devils they show up and sit

down with us. Why I don't know.

"So Cash do you Love Ben?" Kevin had ask Cash.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Cash Said.

"Well it is so answer." What's going on.

"Why do you love him or something?" I could tell Cash was joking.

"What if I do? What are you going to do?" What please tell me this is all a cruel joke.

I guess Cash got mad and jealous 'cause he just punch Kevin in the face and it knocked

off Kevin's I.D. mask off. And what Cash said was so cruel. "I guess I don't have to

worry 'cause your just an ugly freak. Just look at you your hideous. And Kevin just

looked at the ground then looked at me. Then he whispered. "Bye." And ran to his car

and drove away. Normally Kevin would ignore anyone who would say something about

his look with a ugly comment of his own. Okay that was so uncalled for. "Cash you're a jerk. Whatever we were we are now over." I said. How could he say that about Kevin.

Cash just left saying something about "Whatever you were lousy anyways." I look at

Gwen and asked her. "What just happened?"

"Kevin just came here to fight for you, but got told his biggest fear right in front of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kevin likes you but feared to tell you 'cause he thinks he isn't good enough for

you and his looks he thinks he is ugly and…"

"Thinks I wouldn't love him 'cause of his looks…" "Yeah. Do you?"

"What? I like him inside and out Gwen. He is Beautiful to me."

"Then you should go and tell him and get your man before he does something stupid."

"Yeah. Can you show me where he is with your plumber's badge?"

"Yeah. Wow! It looks he has gotten far. It looks like he's heading to grandpa Max's

private lake.

"Okay thanks Gwen." Then I turned into Jet-ray and headed towards the lake.

Kevin's View

I knew it I'm not good enough. I think I'm going to drown myself in some sad love

songs. I turned on the radio. Then the person on the radio said. "Now with their hot new

single "Who I am" By Nick Jonas and the Administration." I decide to listen and during

the song I started to sing along 'cause this is exactly how I felt.

Please Review. I need to know if any of my stories are good.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6:The truth is to hard to handle

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10 or its characters.

Kevin's View

I shouldn't be here. This is their family spot. But this is a spot that

makes me happy. It's a pretty lake. I will never admit that though. What am

I doing? I just embarrassed myself in front of Ben. He's probably laughing

with That Cash dude. Man! I never felt like a big freak into now. I'm

depressed. I 'm laying down looking up at the sky and see a red blur. I get

up and I hurried to absorb the rock I was laying on. "I'm not here to harm

you Kevin." Said Ben. Landing and turning back to himself. "Sure." I

mumbled. "Are you alright?" He askes. Like he cares. "Why aren't you

with your boyfriend laughing at me?" "Kevin I thought you knew me better

than that." He says looking hurt. Like he deserves to look sad when I'm the

one that's hurt.

Please review I love to hear from ya. I so love some ideas. I have writer's block. So sorry that this chapter is short.


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Else and Hopeful Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force or its characters.**

**I would also like to say I dedicate this Chapter to mikepd for helping me with it. He is AWESOME! **

**So far...Kevin and Ben are at Max's private Lake talking.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **_Chapter 7: Someone Else and Hopeful Eyes_**-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Kevin's View**

"Kevin…I thought you knew me better than that." Ben told me.

"I do know you Tennyson…"I replied. Knowing he would laugh at my

Expense. But then again I would probably too.

"If you did…why did you run away?" Ben asked. Does he want the truth

or part of the truth? I felt really embarrassed.

"What was I suppose to do, huh? Just let you make fun of me with your

boyfriend?" I said a little mad. I heard him sigh.

"Cash is not my boyfriend…I only went on a date with him…so I could

try to forget…" He looks sad.

"Forget." I mumbled. "What do you mean? Forget what?" I hope being

curious doesn't kill me. Poor cat. Now Ben's staring at the ground.

"Try to forget…the one person…that I thought loved someone else."

Ben said sadly.

I knew my eyes widen from shock. Then I knew they sadden.

"So you love someone else?" I mumbled.

Ben is now looking at me…is that hope in his eyes. What does he need

to hope for?

"Yeah…I thought he was in love with someone else, but I'm hoping I

have a chance with him."

Who is he talking about? He seems to think I know who he loves. In

which I don't.

Then Ben continued.

I mean he's funny, handsome, rude, can me a jerk, but that's what I

love about him. He's someone I cared for, for a long time. And I'm still

hoping I can still get a chance with him."

Now I definitely know who he likes. I look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Did you just describe Morning Star?" I asked while smirking.

One of those annoyed looks came on Ben's face, but disappeared as

fast as it appeared.

"Yes, Kevin. I've known Michael Morning Star for years and have

secretly been in love with him." Ben's voice dripped in sarcasm and

then he kicked my leg. It didn't hurt cause of the wood but there still

was a pinch feeling there. I now know sarcasm comes back to bite your

butt.

"Ouch. I can still feel pain you know?" I said rubbing my leg. I could

probable get a splitter in I had regular hands.

A smirk came across Ben's face as he stepped closer to Kevin and sat

Down. He better not pull any funny business that can hurt.

"I'm sorry Kevin. For what Cash said back there and just to let you

know…I do know you can feel pain."

I can tell he was serious into he kind wasn't at the last part.

I guess I should accept his apology.

"I guess…I have to accept that apology…" I wonder does he really like

me?

"Ben did you… mean it? What…you said…earlier?"

I hear him sigh. I think he's regretting something he said.

"Yes, Kevin. I meant every word I said." Said Ben.

* * *

I should stop here but I know **bloodysword99 would get super angry with me. Heh heh. So I shall continue…**

So…

"So you love Morning Star, huh?" I said playing.

"Oh sure, you hear that part nut not the others." He said throwing his

hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Well you just said what you said before was true…" I joked. I want to

ease this tension. I also want him to tell me straight.

"Well yeah…but not that part." Said Ben.

"I didn't hear anything else, but that." I said still joking.

"Your Impossible." I hear him mumble.

"Well…"

"Kevin. I..er…mean…I like you. Okay?" Ben said.

"You mean it. You really like me? Me? Seriously?" I asked.

I'm staring him down. He blushes.

I walk to my car then say. "Tell me that when I'm back to normal." Then

I drove off, leaving a stunned Ben behind. I can't take it. He deserves

better than me. He will forget me and find someone else. 'Cause I have

a feeling I ain't turning back to normal.

Okay I hoped you liked it. This story is not over I already got the next chapter planned out. And by the way thanks mikepd. You have broke my writer's block. So please review please. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: How Cruel Can You Get?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force. Man of Action owns Ben 10.**

So we left off with Kevin's dumb self leaving a stunned Ben behind…

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_Chapter 8: How Cruel Can You Get?_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Ben's View**

I just stand there like a complete baka. I couldn't move. I was

going through shock. How could he do that to me? I felt like never

listening or believing Gwen again. He didn't even imply to like me back.

Was this his way of playing a sick joke? I started walking towards the

road. I'm going to confront him. It what seemed like a hour before I

realize I could just use the omntrix to fly, instead of walking. I hit my

myself in the head and said "Duh." before turning into Jet-Ray.

**Gwen's View **(that's right I didn't forget about her…oh okay I did but did you notice..)

I picked up Kevin's I.D. mask and sat down and wait for them to

come or call. Cash came back with J.T. they are annoying. Then after

shortly they left. I was getting bored. Then I started to play with the

mask. Turned myself into Ben, Kev, Julie, and for fun I turned into

Cooper. "I see your having fun with my mask, Tennyson." Said Kevin,

scaring me half the death. "Yeah." I mumbled handing him the mask.

"Where's Ben and why aren't you two together." I asked but it came

out more a statement than a question. "We don't fit together." Is what

Kevin replied back. "And why is that?" I asked. Then you can hear Jet-

Ray. "Yeah. That's what—I want to know too."Said Ben turning himself

back. Oh dear! What happen at the lake must not have been good.

**Ben's View**

I'm staring him down. I'm beyond pissed right now. How dare

him! He comes and talk with Gwen. Alight I'm also jealous. Wouldn't

you? Don't answer that.

**Kev's View**

Oh snap. Busted. I wanted to leave and avoid Ben. At least into

Ben calmed down. I'm a bloody coward. "Um…" was all I could say or

think. "Don't "Um." me Kevin Ethan Levin!" Ben yelled. When being

told your middle name is never a good sign. "What do you want

Tennyson? Don't you see me chattin' with my girl?" I said. Knowing I

just put my foot in my mouth. I can see Gwen shaking her head

disappointed with me. "Your…girl?" I heard Ben mumble softly. Ben

was looking at the ground. When he said that. Then he snappedhis

head up. They say one's eyes is the passage way to the soul. I guess

they are right. 'Cause Ben's eyes are beautiful, but as I see them now

now. I see pure hatred, jealousy, hurt, and a broken soul. Ben storms

up to me and slaps me in the face. I was glad it wasn't a punch but it

still stung. I know Ben had to be hitting my mask but I didn't see no new

pain look on him. As I turned my head and rubbin' my cheek. I look

straight at Ben. In that moment I knew I really was a jerk. The cruelest

around. Cause of what I saw broke my heart. Ben was crying."Ben…"I

whispered trying to touch his cheek, but he backs away. "Don't touch

me." He said. Not did my heart break it shattered. I look down. Then I

look around and saw we drew a crowd. "I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to

hurt you." I tried to apologize. "You didn't mean to hurt me…that's

funny. Real funny." "Ben…I know…it might be…to late…to say

this…but…I love you. And I have for more than a while." I say with tears

wanting to leave my eyes. I look down 'cause of that. I didn't hear him

say anything…so I thought he left. I guess it really is over.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So is it really over??? Find out next chapter. It shall be up when I have 21 reviews. I already have 17 so just 4 more reviews. So please review. Also thanks mikepd for keeping me up long enough to type this. Lol.**

** ----luv2write16---**


	9. Chapter 9: Is This the End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force. Man of Action is who owns Ben 10 Alien Force.**

**Where we left off was where...Kevin thought it was over between him and Ben....Is it true are they over?**

**Let's find out below....**

_-_-_-_-_-__Chapter 9: Is This the End?_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Gwen's View**

Oh my goodness! Kevin did not just hurt my cousin like that.

**Ben's View**

He basically just told me he's dating Gwen and that he likes her and is annoyed with me.

But then now he's trying to tell me he loves me. I'm not so sure what to think. I look up in his eyes.

I see he's as broken up as I am. I wonder... "Kevin?" "Yes?" He replied. I'm staring into his eyes as

I ask. "Who do you love me or Gwen?" I asked. "Ben..." He started to say. But I cut him off by telling

him. "If you love her, we can still be friends and you can be with her. If theres a chance that you love

me..." I didn't know what to say. "And what?" Kevin asked. I feel...I hope he loves me. I was crying

'cause I hit Kevin in the face. 1. I hit his mask. And 2. His face is made of stone now. Ouch. But I am

sad of what he said... "I would kiss you over and over again." I said smirking.

I see him smiling too. Maybe just maybe I can actually win the 'gal'. Oh I mean guy.

"Well Ben...get over here and kiss me. 'Cause I do love you." Kevin said being confident. That brought

me to be the happiest person in the lot. I run to him. As Kevin thinks I'm going to kiss him. I don't. I take

his mask off. Then Kevin asked me. "What are you doing?" He looks confused. "I'm want to kiss the one

I love, not a phony mask." I replied. "But-" I cut Kevin off by kissing him. In a few seconds it was over.

I wanted to wait into he was human to french kiss him. The crowd we drawn was clapping and whistling

at us. Shocking but odd. I blushed like crazy. No one better pick on me now...

**Kevin's View**

I can't believe it he forgave me and kissed me like this. There was one person booing us and yep

you guessed it. Cash.

**Ben's View**

* * *

A few weeks pass. We went on a trip to Primus. After that trip the omntrix started work right.

* * *

_~-~-~-~- Next Day -~-~-~-~-~_

"Hey Gwen come down here?" I yelled for Gwen. Me and Kevin are at her house. Waiting for her.

"What?" She said coming down the stairs. "Come on. Were going out." Said Kevin so bluntly. "Has it

ever occur to you I might have plans?" She said. "Do you?" I asked. She sighed. "No." "Well come

on." Said Kevin heading to his car. "Come on. You can have the front seat." I tolded her. "Okay. Your up to

something." She said heading to the car. "Now...why would I be planning something?" I asked. Glad she didn't

look at me or she would've saw my left eye twitch. Oh now that I think about it. Kevin was the one to bring that up.

So he dis notice me then. Yipe! And no I didn't just think that. We drove up to the diner. Kevin gets out and heads to

the trunk. "Kev, what are you doing?" I asked still weird to say Kev. "I'm puttin' this alien booty on my car so no one

can steal her or have another accident...like with Cash." He replied back. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay." I told him.

Then I walked over to Gwen. I mumble. "Whatever." "I heard that Tennyson." Yeah right. "Whatever." I yelled. Me

and Gwen went and got us a booth. She sat across from me. Then Kevin sat by Gwen. I would have been jealous

but it was part of our plan. So she couldn't escape from what's coming. "Okay. What's going on?" asked Gwen

looking at me then at Kevin. Me and Kevin just stayed quiet.

"Hey guys! Hi Gwen! These flowers are for you." Thats right we set her up for a blind date.

* * *

So what do you guys think should I continue or just end it here.

Uh. Please Review.

---luv2write16---


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy Can Get Ugly

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10. Man Of Action own it.**

_I _dedicate this chapter to mikepd since he promised to write another Bevin story if i wrote this next chapter

so I did.

Where we left off Ben and Kevin made up and got Gwen on a blind date. So who is she on a date with? Let's

find out below.

Chapter 10: Jealousy Can Be Ugly.

**Gwen's View**

Oh no they didn't just drag me here for a date. And with...

**Ben's View**

Kevin got up and sat down by me. We were watching Gwen's expression as Cooper sat down by her.

Yes Cooper. He is a nice and cute boy. And good for her.

**Kevin's View**

Gwen's face was...is priceless. She looked shock mixed with anger mixed with happy. That Cooper

gave her flowers. Me and Ben thought it was time she had a boyfriend. It was Ben's idea about Cooper.

I can't help to be jealous. Earlier on the car ride to Gwens.

_****FlashBack** **_

_I picked up Ben. So we could put are plan Get Gwen a Boyfriend. "Cooper was so cute back in the days."_

_"Oh he was?" I asked. Clearly Ben didn't see I was getting jealous here 'cause he continued. "Yeah. He _

_was also a little skinnyer too. But he's still cute." How can one not get jealous when their special other says_

_some other guy is cute. _

_****End of Flashback****_

I am kinda scared that some other guy can steal Ben from me. He thinks Cooper is cute. Is that why he wants him to

date Gwen so he can look at him when he wants since I'm not cute enough. Hell I'm ugly. I take a side glance at

Ben and he's smiling. Man where is our waiter.

**Ben's View**

Okay. I can tell Kevin is jealous of Cooper. Just because I said he is cute. What he was... We're eating.

But now we are sitting in silence. I'm smiling 'cause Gwen is actually giving Coop a chance. They're now walking off

together. "Okay. Guys. Cooper is taking me home." said Gwen. "Okay." I said and Kevin didn't seem to notice her. I

nudge him. Then Kevin shook his head and said. "What?" "Can we go?" I ask. He looks over and sees Gwen and

Cooper gone. He gets up and asked "Where'd they go?" He asked. "Cooper is taking Gwen home." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10. Man Of Action own it.**

_I _dedicate this chapter to mikepd since he promised to write another Bevin story and I'm still waiting for it...

You guys should read his story "Old Friends, New Enenmies" its a really good story.

Okay we left off with Gwen leaving her "blind date" with Cooper. And Ben smiling and Kevin in his own little world.

**Chapter 11: Part 1**

**Kevin's View**

When did they leave why had I not notice. "If Cooper's so good looking why didn't I notice him leave?" I ask.

Ben looks at me and says. "Oh...you probably didn't notice his sexy self since you were staring at Gwen the whole

time..." What he said Cooper's sexy...what I guess I'm not sexy enough... "So he was that sexy that you notice him?" I

ask knowing I sounded sad. I heard him sigh. He it comes Ben's going to break up with me. "No you imbecile." Huh?

"A what now?" "Agh...stop the car." Huh? "Why?" "I said STOP THE CAR!" Ben yelled. I stop the car. He gets out.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "To get away from you." Then he walks off. I follow him. "Why are you following me?"

Ben asked me. " 'Cause I want to know whats wrong?" I replied. "What is wrong?" Ben whispered. "What is WRONG

IS YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH GWEN...." Ben yelled. What I'm not in love with Gwen. I never was. How can he think

that. He's the one who keeps looking at Cooper and thinking he is cute and sexy. Not once has he told me that I was

cute or sexy. Even with this I.D. mask on he doesn't tell me.

Gwen's View

I could tell Kevin was upset amd not paying attention to Ben or me and Cooper. I decided Cooper isn't that bad

except when he goes on and on about that video game he plays. I whispered to him that we should leave. Because I

thought Ben and Kevin needed to talk. Cooper offered me a ride home and I accepted it. So we left. I hope it works

out for them.

**Ben's View**

I can't believe it. I show know a guy who gets dumped by the girl is still in love with her.

____

Okay chapter 11 part 2 will be up tomorrow.

Til then luv2write16 is out...

also mikepd get workin' on your story.


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2 Finally

Disclaimer: Idon't own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force.

I know I didn't fulfill my promise. My computer was junk I bought for a

mere $100 and it stop working again. I'm getting a better one soon

with Word into then I'm stuck on my dad's which only has wordpad.

----------

We left off with the two boys jealous. Thinking the other likes the

"other" peeps. Also Gwen might actually end up with Cooper. But

enough of them on with Bevin...

**Ben's View**

I can't believe it. I should have known a guy who gets dumped by the

girl is still in love with her. But I guess I'm the fool for actually falling for

him. I'll admit I did want Gwen to get a new boyfriend so she wont take

mine. Who was actually hers first. But Gwen doen't deserve him. She

wouldn't have persued him if she didn't see me making "google" eyes at him,

first. She just wanted a fun unhurtful revenge on me from all those pranks I

pulled on her. When they say "Karma comes back and bites you in the

butt." they aren't lying. But if I think about it, I don't regret pulling pranks on

her. It was fun. And it would be a waste to regret. Because Gwen would still

be in Kevin's heart and not me.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ben? Where are you? I look up and you disappeared. I really want to talk to

you." Answered Kevin.

"K-Kevin..?" I stuttered. (I cant remember how to spell that word. So Sorry.)

Why did he call? Why he call me? He's suppose to be calling Gwen to get

her back.

"Yes. Ben it's me." I feel like I'm about to cry. We just broke up and

he wants to call and bother me.

"Ben...I..."

______________

Kevin's View

I looked up and Ben was gone. To say I was freaking out

would be a under statement. I decided to call him and ask him what

just happened. And tell him I don't love Gwen.

"Ben...I..." I started.

"No shut up. I don't want to hear it. We are over. So go to your

Gwen."

"Ben I do--" I got cut off 'cause he hanged up on me.

WAIT A SECOND! DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?

What? Why? How? Where and When? Huh?

Man am I confused.

____________

Is this the end of the couple? Is Kevin going to get his courage

back? Is Gwen going to be in the picture? And is Ben going to trust

Kevin again or call it double quits? Find out next chapter.

* * *

I was listening to "In My Head" By Jason Derulo. Its such an

awesome song.

Just Leave with me now say the word and we'll go  
I'LL BE YOUR TEACHER I'll show you the ropes  
you'll see a side of love you've never known  
I CAN SEE IT goin down goin down

IN MY HEAD I SEE YOU ALL OVER ME  
IN MY HEAD U FUFILL MY FANTACY  
IN MY HEAD you'll be screamin ohhhh  
IN MY HEAD  
its goin down,  
IN MY HEAD

I dont own this song and its lyrics.

But yeah awesome song. Please read and review. Also you should read "Shifting Times" By mikepd its a Bevin fanfic. I sorta Co-wrote it but all credit goes to mikepd. So check it out.


	13. Chapter 12: Is This Really the End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force. Man of Action does. Well actually some other guy wrote the story but Man of Action is the one who did the art and etc.

Did you guys watch the finale of Ben 10 Alien Force? It was good except the Kevin and Gwen kissing part. And they change the title of the new Ben 10 series...But all is same. I can't wait...can you?

I bet your guys that read this story are like "Finally! She wrote the next chapter.

I dedicate this story to mikepd. My bestie. Lol. And I like to dedicate it to:

Otaku Maiden, animeyaoimaster, masked deamon, bloodysword99, and even Redmoon1997.

We left off with an upsetting break up. And a sad and mad Ben. And a confused Kevin. Will this be the end of the lovely couple? Or will they make up? Let find out....

Chapter 12: Is this really the End?

Bens View:

I can't believe it. I knew it was too good to be true. I not meant to find

Happiness with a person I love. I still can't believe I broke up with him. I had

To break up with him. I couldn't stand to be with him. When every time he

Would look at me he would be seeing Gwen and not me. Why? Just why?

Instead of crying. He hold the tears back and transform into Big Chill and

Flew off to think. He looks down at the streets and saw Kevin's car driving

Down Gwen's street. And he lost it. He cried. But since he was Big Chill his

tears came out as frozen tear drops.

THIRD PERSON'S VIEW

If Ben only knew...

Kevin's View:

Ugh! I'm driving fast. To Ben's house. But I was in such a rush. I

turned down the wrong road. I past Gwen's house. Man! If Ben would have

saw me. He would think something which is not true. Then "IT" happened.

There was "pop. pop." noise. Something hit my car. I slam my brakes. And

make burnout marks on the road. I get out and look at my hood. And there is

these solid ice, shaped as tear drops. "Where the heck did these come

from?" I kind of yelled into the sky. I look up and see this blue blur up in the

sky. And on word came into my mind. Well name... "Ben..."

I hurried back into my car and drove after him. I guess he didn't notice

me 'cause he landed. He landed at the beach where we were that one

weekend. Where Charmcaster came and tried to take Gwen's powers.

I drove up and parked in the car lot. And started to walk up to Ben

without scaring him away.

THIRD PERSON'S VIEW:

It looks like a romantic thing going on. But really it's not going to be romantic but a...

Ben's View:

I flew all the way to the beach. I shouldn't have come here. Here

was the place where Kevin and Gwen had that moment. "I know I should

have given up on my feelings for him. Right when Gwen and he seem to

get together." "Do you really feel that way?" Asked a similar voice. I

turned around and saw Kevin standing there with a sad expression.

Did I really just say that out loud? "I-I-uh I..." I stuttered.

Kevin's View:

I walked up to him and then I heard something that broke my heart.

"I know I should have given up on my feelings for him. Right when Gwen

and he seems to get together." Does he really mean that? Does he not

love me anymore? "Do you really feel that way?" I asked. Ben just turns

and looks at me and stutters. "I-I-uh I..." l'm starting to think he doesn't

love me or ever loved me.

Ben's View:

Right now I should feel mad at him. But after seeing him with that

look in his eyes. I felt sorry for what I said. That I have hurt him. So

wouldn't that mean he loves me and not Gwen. Or is he just trying to be a

friend.

--------TO BE CONTINUED -------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. As I wrote and typed this I watch my cousin and this dude fix my roof. So yeah I finally got me a working laptop. So I'll be trying to update my stories faster. Please review and tell me you like it and I'll put up the second part.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------luv2write16-----


	14. Chapter 13:He Said What? & You Said What

I know. I know. I haven't updated in a long while. Its just I got me a new chihuahua puppy and she needs most of my attention shes a wee little thing. She finally turn two lbs the other day. Shes sleeping now.

I am sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. But the crazy plot is so wickly mine.

_**Where we left off... **_

_**Kevin's View:**_

_I walked up to him and then I heard something that broke my heart. "I know I should have _

_given up on my feelings for him. Right when Gwen and he seems to get together." Does _

_he really mean that? Does he not love me anymore? "Do you really feel that way?" I _

_asked. Ben just turns and looks at me and stutters. "I-I-uh I..." l'm starting to think he _

_doesn't love me or ever loved me. _

_**Ben's View: **_

_Right now I should feel mad at him. But after seeing him with that look in his eyes. I felt _

_sorry for what I said. That I have hurt him. So wouldn't that mean he loves me and not _

_Gwen. Or is he just trying to be a friend. _

**Now to be continued...finally...**

**Sit Back as the craziness continues.**

**Chapter 13: He Said What? And You Said What?**

**Ben's View**

Instead of answering Kevin's question. He ask his own questions for Kevin to

answer. "What are you doing here? Why did you follow me? Why didn't you

go and beg Gwen to take you back?" I think I made Kevin speechless.

"I...um...er...to say..um..." Kevin stuttered out. I just stared at him waiting on

his answers. The answers I'm afraid to hear. I hear him take a deep breath

before he says my name. "Ben...I followed you 'cause I care and was worried

about you. So he says he cares and is worried about me...I guess he's here to

be a friend and not a lover... I couldn't help feeling sorry for myself that a tear

came down my face. "I'm here to tell you the truth and show you and tell you

how I feel and..." Kevin started to say to me. "This seemed to go better in

my head." I heard Kevin mutter to himself. It seems that my breath is caught

in my throat. "Tr-tr-truth ab-out wh-at?" I choked out. Kevin just stared at

me for a second than he started to speak again. "That about Gwen-" Kevin

was caught off by the Charmcaster. I guess shes as same as lighting. You'll

think she won't come back to the same spot twice to see us. "That poor Gwen

is in my clutches." The Charmcaster said. What? Gwen is in trouble just like

before. Kevin and her are made for each other. "Don't worry Kevin, I will

you rescue your girlfriend."

**Kevin's View**

You got to be kidding me. How did Gwen get herself captured? And Why is

Ben such a hard nut to crack? I mean I now I was cruel before by calling

Gwen my girl. So Ben woulf just give up on me. But I couldn't do it. I

couldn't hurt him like that. And I don't think I can stand seeing Ben staring at

me like I betrayed him. I love him gush dammit can't he see it? When

I hear Ben say. "Don't worry Kevin I'll help you rescue your girlfriend." It

pissed me off just as much as I hate people touching my ride. Right this

second I didn't care about the Charmcaster or Gwen's safety. All I cared

about was Ben. No all I cared for is Ben. So I yell straight into his face. And

right in front of the Charmscaster. I would have talked to him in a gentler tone

if Ben would just stop his stupid nonsense and actually listen to me. "BEN

FOR THE VERY LAST TIME. I DON'T LIKE OR LOVE GWEN LIKE

THAT. SHE IS ONLY A FRIEND. THE ONLY ONE I LIKE AND LOVE

IS THE FOOLISH BOY IN FRONT OF ME." "Well there was no need to

yell Kevin. You could have just told me." Said Ben. What this Ben has a

smirk on his face. Finally. I got through that thick melon of his. "Hello?

Charmcaster here. Did you forget about me and that Gwen Tennyson?" Said

the forgotten Chaarmcaster.

Third person View:

"Hello? Charmcaster here. Did you forget about me and that Gwen

Tennyson?" Said the forgotten Chaarmcaster. Ben and Kevin just look at her

with a look that read "Where did you just come from?" then a "Oh yeah"

look. "Oh just forget it." Said the Charmcaster. Then she just poofed away.

"Wait. What about Gwen?" Kevin and Ben said at the same time. But they

were to late she already poofed off.

**Gwen's View:**

"I can't believe they just didn't fight her to find where I was?" Said Gwen to

Cooper. "What you mean we just pulled that little stunt just to push them

along to stop fighting. Not to chase the fake Charmcaster to find the non in

trouble Gwen." Said Cooper. "Yeah. Maybe I should text them to tell them

I'm alright." Said Gwen. "Yeah. Gwen that will be a smart thing to do." Said

Cooper.

**Ben's View:**

*Ting Ting* I look at the new text message i got. It read. "Ben. Im alright. Im

with Cooper. Gwen." What?

**Kevin's View:**

Ben was making a weird face. "What is it? What's wrong? Ben...?"

"Gwen says she alright and she's with Cooper." Ben said confused. "So?

What's wrong with that?" I asked. Ben looked at me like I grew two heads

and was drinking a coffee.

_To be continued..._

**So? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? Did you like it? Please Review. Thanks. My chihuahua Jasmine is now awake. It took me an hour and an half to write this. I put a lot of thought into it. **

**-luv2write16**


	15. Chapter 14: So We Good or Just Alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. But the crazy plot is so wickly mine.

_**Where we lefted off:**_

_**Gwen's View:**_

_"I can't believe they just didn't fight her to find where I was?" Said Gwen to_

_Cooper. "What you mean we just pulled that little stunt just to push them_

_along to stop fighting. Not to chase the fake Charmcaster to find the non in_

_trouble Gwen." Said Cooper. "Yeah. Maybe I should text them to tell them_

_I'm alright." Said Gwen. "Yeah. Gwen that will be a smart thing to do." Said_

_Cooper._

_**Ben's View:**_

_*Ting Ting* I look at the new text message i got. It read. "Ben. Im alright. Im_

_with Cooper. Gwen." What?_

_**Kevin's View:**_

_Ben was making a weird face. "What is it? What's wrong? Ben...?"_

_"Gwen says she alright and she's with Cooper." Ben said confused. "So?_

_What's wrong with that?" I asked. Ben looked at me like I grew two heads_

_and was drinking a coffee._

_To be continued..._

**So to be finally continued...**

**Chapter 14: So We Good or Just Alright?**

**Kevin's View**

"Why you looking at me like I've grown two heads?" I asked. Because, hey I'd like to know why boyfriend...wait he's not my boyfriend...I didn't ask him out or he didn't ask me...is it my job or is it his job since he broke up with me? Should I wait or should I just out right and ask him? No I'll ask him when it's the right time to ask him to be my boyfriend again.

**Ben's View**

Man. People think I'm dense. Have they ever met Kevin? I love him and all, but he really acts dense sometimes. "Didn't you just hear what I just said?" I asked trying not to sound rude. Kevin adverted his eyes to the left and to the right. Then he looked straight at me and said. "Yeah. That Gwen is alright and is with...Oh! I see now..." Its cute. How he just now realized it.

"Yeah. So what the heck happened?" Kevin asked. Hmmm. Like I would know dumb nut. I didn't say that out loud. Because, hey I don't want to hurt his feelings. We are just now getting on good terms after I so messed up. Heck thats what I get for thinking. I would have called him a dumb nut to his face, if he was still dating Gwen. Instead, I told him. "I don't know. Kev, Let's go fine out."

Kevin just nodded and walked to his car and got in it. And is now waitng on me. Normally, Kevin would run to his car without thinking and just go save her. But, he didn't. He just walked to the car and is now waiting on me.

"Come on Ben. I'm very curious on how your cousin got herself captured and how she escaped with out us." Kevin yelled out his window. I just smiled and ran to Kevin's car and got in. And Kevin started to drive. I wonder if he knows where Gwen is? "Um...Kevin...Do you know where Gwen is at?" I asked him. "Yeah. I checked my badge. Her location is at Cooper's house." He replied without looking at me. I didn't exspect him too he's driving of course. He can't look at me. Why would he any ways? I broke up with him like two hours ago...and we kind of just made up. But I'm not sure if we are dating again or if he would want too? "Oh..." Was all I could say.

**Gwen's View**

Wow. Cooper we didn't think that through. I'm kind of glad they didn't fight her. Or they would have been mad at me. Phew! I'm glad. But we did get to see them make up. I wonder what had them mad at each other in the first place... I look at Cooper. He just strugs.

**Kevin's View**

I walked to my car. Thinking Ben was following me. Which was not true. I get into my car and wait for him to notice I left. I grab my badge and turn it on to locate Gwen. Yep. She's at Cooper's. I look up and see Ben still standing there. I wonder what he's standing there thinking about. I yell at him out my window. "Come on Ben. I'm very curious on how your cousin got herself captured and how she escaped with out us."

I saw Ben just smile and then he ran to my car. He asked if I knew where Gwen was. I told him yes and how I knew. Then we drove in complete silence. For half the way. Into Ben coughed. *COUGH* "Huh? Huh you say something?" I ask thinking he said something. This silence is driving me mad. "Huh? Oh no just coughing." Ben said then he smiled at me. I just tried to smile. Even though I was worried. "Oh...Okay...Um..Ben?" I said.

"Yeah?" Ben said in that wearily voice. We arrived there. I stopped right in front of Cooper's house. I turn and look Ben straight in the eyes and say.

"Benjy, I..wanted..to know...Would you like to go on a date with me after we figure what happened to Gwen?" Could you tell I'm nervous. Well that might be an under statement. "I...would...l..." Ben started to say before Gwen came outside and screamed.

"AHH! What are you guys doing here?" She yelled. I signed. And get out my green and black good lookin' car. Just like my other soon to be baby. I thought as I look back at Ben and saw he was already out the car looking at Cooper. Cooper wasn't wearing a shirt but a regular undershirt. "We are going swimming." Said Cooper as he saw me look at him. "We came to find out what happened to Gwen." I said in a snarky way.

**Ben's View**

He asked me out. I was going to agree to it. But once again Gwen came between us. By screaming like she saw a stupid alien. And of couse Kevin comes to her rescue. Like always.

TO BE COTINUED...

Sorry that it took an year to write and post the next chapter...Ive been busy messing up my life and trying to fix it...lol...Yeah.. Im glad I got time to do this again...I miss writing my little stories...Well please review...it seemed really depressing Im probably going to rewrite it if no one likes it...

-luv2write16


End file.
